Digimon: Digital Heroes! Season 1!
by HeatWave Omniverse
Summary: Hiro Hideyaki,along with Hashi Tanaka, Ai Tahaki, and Yuugou Kusaki are digi-destined, and must digi-volve their Digimon into mega to defeat the evil digimon trying todestroy and rebuild the universe in their image!
1. Ep1: Meet the kids!

A blue light zips across the Black space.

"Where is he?" The strange figure mumbles.

Suddenly, a bloody red energy blast fly's towards the speeding figure.

It barely misses. "Devimon, come out!" the figure says.

"Never, Omnimon. You must find me." A figure replies.

The figure is revealed. Its white cape floats freely. "Grr." Omnimon replies.

_Omnimon: It is a powerful digimon who protects the universe. Its attacks are Supreme Cannon, Transcendent Sword, Double Shot, Omega Blast, and Ultimate Uppercut._

"Devimon! I'm not playing anymore," Omnimon said, charging his Cannon.

"Come out **Now**."

"Okay," Devimon replied.

"Omnimon", a strange creature of immense power, has a strange symbol on his left arm. On his left arm, he has a dragon like hand. On his right, he has a large blue metal wolf-looking hand. He has skinny white legs with three yellow claws. On his head, he had a spike on top, and two yellow ones at the back. He had a white cape with red on the inside.

_Devimon: A fallen angel/evil type digimon. It was once an Angemon species, but became evil. Its attacks are Touch of Evil, Evil Wing, Hell Contact, and Death Hand._

"Devimon", an evil digimon, is an all-black digimon. It has Long arms, and on his right arm, he has brown paper rolled down to two of his fingers. It has two wings but look destroyed. It has "the mark of evil" on his chest.

"Death Hand," Devimon softly said, emitting dark energy blasts at Omnimon.

Omnimon's Sword surfaced, and he deflected the blasts.

"Devimon, you are done." Omnimon said, his Cannon surfacing.

"Supreme Cannon!" he yelled, shooting a Light blue energy wave at Devimon. It hit him, creating at large explosion, obscuring Omnimon too.

"Ha ha," Devimon laughed, finding the opportunity to attack Omnimon.

"Touch of evil!" He shouted, his arms extending.

The explosion quickly cleared away as Omnimon yelled "Supreme Cannon!".

The attack missed and Devimon's hands barely touched Omnimon.

Devimon had thousands of bruise marks on his body. He smiled weakly.

"Agh," Omnimon grunted. There was scratch on Omnimon's chest.

"Please," he mumbled weakly.

"Save the world!"

He turned blue and thousands of lights shot off of Omnimon.

They quickly disappeared. "What did you do," Devimon said.

"You missed." He laughed.

"No I didn't," Omnimon quickly replied.

They both passed out and fell to distant planets.

Years later…..

* * *

"Go Hiro go!" people yelled.

A boy with brown spiky hair ran down the soccer field. He had Blue goggles. He wore a Blue soccer shirt, saying "Kickers" and on the back with the number "4".

He kicked the ball, flying towards the goal. Even the Goalie couldn't catch the ball.

"Yes!" he screamed.

Hiro Hideyaki was an athletic boy. He had peach skin, with his Blue goggles.

"You won us 1st place!" his teammates cheered.

Meanwhile,

* * *

A boy stood on top of a building, looking at the sky. "Wonder who won." He said.

He was a boy named Hashi Tanaka. He had a red shirt with the number 46 on it. He had black spiky hair pointing up.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Yuugou!" a firm voice called.

"Yes?" the boy replied, nervous.

"Did you post on Face-talk that I like Ukoui Namashi?"

"Yes-"

"WHAT?"

Yuugou Kusaki was a prankster. He was an annoying little brother, and a funny big brother. He's the "middle" child. He had ivory skin, with blonde spiky hair pointing left and right. He has a Blue sweater that said _"Kiddin'"._

* * *

Meanwhile,

A girl with a ponytail and Pink hair looked through the window of a shopping store. Her face lit up and she rushed in.

Hiro walked down the sidewalk. "Man, I'm glad we won,"

He saw Hashi. "Hi!"

Then someone pushed him down. "Hey!" he said.

"Sorry!" he said running away. "Hey that's Yuug-"

Yuugou tripped and fell. "Ouch…"

The girl with Pink hair walked out. "Nothing there," she said disappointed.

"Hey- you're Ai Tahaki!" Hiro said.

She had a pink shirt with a orange smiling cat face on it.

"You okay?" Hashi asked as he helped Hiro up.

"Yeah-"

"You're goggle lends are cracked."

"WHAT!"

Hiro took his goggles off his head. "Aw man…. YUUGOU!"

Yuugou stood up. He brushed off his clothes. "Sorry, my sis is about to kill me."

A bus appeared in front of them. Then suddenly there was an explosion.

"Let's get in!" they screamed.

The bus sped away.

Hours later…..

* * *

"Um, excuse me, I think that we're far away from the explosion-"

He driver's suddenly disappeared.

"WHAT?"

"IF NO ONE'S DRIVING-"

The bus spun out of control.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**What's going on? Will the Four kids be okay? Figure out next time on Digimon: Digital Heroes! Episode 2: WE GOT THE DIGI-VICES!**


	2. Ep2: We got the Digi-Vices!

The bus spun out of control.

"What's going on?" Hiro said, clutching to the pole.

Everyone screamed.

Hiro slowly opened his eyes. "What-"

He looked up at the ceiling. "Am I dead?" he mumbled to himself.

"If you're dead, I'm dead." Hashi said. He could barely stand. Yuugou was dizzy and all around. But he got focused and looked straight at Ai. "You see that light, Ai?" he asked.

"What- what is that?" she asked scared.

"We're dead."

"Yuugou stop! That's not funny." Hiro said, Ai agreeing.

"You just can't accept the fact that we've passed away."

Hashi clutched his fist. "That is **not** funny. What if we are dead?"

Yuugou stopped joking around.

Hashi looked at the driver's seat. "Where did the man go?"

"We were the only ones on the Bus," Hiro said.

Tears rolled down Ai's eyes.

"What is going on!" she screamed.

She ran out of the bus. "You fool! Where are you going?!"

Hiro chased after her. "Ai!"

She tripped and fell. "I get lost and now my clothes are dirty!"

Hiro held at his hand. She reluctantly took it. "We have to calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!"

He backed up. "Wait, wait…."

"You lost?" a rough voice called.

"Who the California Rolls are you?" Hiro said, soon hungry. Ai bopped him right on his forehead. "Um, a little monster just appeared and you're thinking of food?!"

"I'm MameTyramon,"

"Mame-who?"

Yuugou stepped out of the bus. "What is that….?"

Hashi slowly stepped out.

MameTyramon licked his lips. "I wanna eat those little kids."

_MameTyramon is a bean looking digimon. He has a samurai looking helmet with Bright blue eyes. He has bright red arms. On his wrists he has a black wrist band with spikes. He had metal gray feet with shiny toes. MameTyramon has two spikes on his head with green inside. On his tail he two green spikes._

"Stay away from him!" someone said, soon getting attacked.

"Mame Bite 1000!"

MameTyramon attempted bite the figure a thousand times.

"Fiery Fastball!" The figure said, throwing a spherical flame ball at MameTyramon.

"I'm Shoutmon." The strange figure said.

Hiro gasped. "I've never seen these monsters before." "Who are these people," Ai quietly asked. "They're awesome."

"Fiery Fastball!" it screamed, throwing a dangerous flame sphere at MameTyramon.

The attack missed and headed towards Ai. "Watch out!" Hiro said, jumping in the way.

"_No. I can't let this happen."_ Yuugou thought.

"Oh no!" Hashi screamed.

A rainbow light of energy quickly fell upon the four children. But the energy ball still seemed to hit Hiro.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**_

A large explosion obscured them.

It disappeared. Hiro stood there, still protecting Ai. Everyone thought they'd be dead, or injured.

They opened their eyes. "What….?"

A strange little machine appeared in front of all four of them.

"_Digi-Destined." _Shoutmon thought amazed.

"Take those machines!" He yelled.

Trusting the strange monster, they took the machines. It was a strange gizmo with a screen and two buttons. The kids looked at all thinking "What a strange machine."

A kid ran up to Shoutmon. "Good job protecting them." He said.

MameTyramon ran away. The machines turned on.

There was a picture of "Shoutmon", with some information listed.

_Shoutmon: A persistent digimon, Shoutmon will never quit! Its awesome attacks are Fiery Fastball, Bellow Blaster, and Rock and Roller._

Shoutmon was a small monster. It is probably half the size of the Hiro. He has a "V" on the top of his head, with dark black eyes, and green headphones. His arms were red, his legs and his head. It seems he had sharp teeth. His wrist was white and black fingers. His stomach was white, and he two little screws on his chest. He comes with a microphone.

"What are these?" Hiro asked.

"This must be your first time here," the kid said.

"What? Are you being sarcastic or something…?"

"No. I'm Kazeshrida, AND YOU'RE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

**What will happen, now that the four children are in the "digital world"? What is the digital world? And… who are these strange monsters? Figure out next time on Digimon: Digital Heroes Episode 3!**


	3. Ep3: This is my digimon!

"Listen…."

"I know you may not believe me, but you're not on…."

He saw an angered face.

"You're- you're notinJapan." He said quickly.

"Not-In-Japan?" Hiro repeated. "Where could we be then? WHERE? TELL ME KID WHERE!"

"Calm down…. Please calm down-"

Hiro remembered that Ai did the same thing. "Wait. What is the Digi-"

"WHAT?! I MUST BE GOING INSANE!" Hashi screamed.

"Guys. I understand this must be a lot to take in but-"

"LISTEN BUSTER," Ai interrupted.

"IF YOU'RE PLAYING A SICK JOKE,"

"LISTEN EVERYBODY!" Hiro said, catching everyone's attention.

"Remember when we were on the bus? The bus spun and spun and spun. Now we're in the-"

"Digital World." The boy interrupted.

"Or the Digi-World."

"You guys were supposed to come here." He went on.

"There was supposed to be a sign or something, but something's going on in the real world."

"So what was so urgent?" Ai said.

"A Digimon attacked." The boy, Kazeshrida quickly replied.

"What's a Digimon?" she asked.

"A Digital Monster." He pointed to Shoutmon. He blushed and waved to the others.

"You saved our lives," Hashi said.

"Thank you, _Shoutmon_."

Ai smiled. "Thank you Shoutmon."

He blushed. "Well, I'm a digimon partner. That's what I have to do."

"Soon, you guys will get your digi-eggs."

Ai's smile faded so quickly.

She ran away. "Ai!" Hiro said, trying to chase after her, but was tired.

"Heh. I'm out." Yuugou said, walking away. "Guys-"

"I'm done. No one's listening. Sorry Hiro,"

"No stop-"

Hashi ran away.

Hiro fell to his knees and stared. "Why."

"We have to find them." Kazeshrida said.

Hiro ignored him. He stood up.

"I'm just a Japanese Soccer Player," he said, walking away in shame.

Kazeshrida was about to go after him, but Shoutmon pulled his shirt.

"They must find their way. They must find their Digi-Destined qualities."

He nodded.

**So now the four children are separated. Will they be okay? Let's check on the first to retreat, Ai Tahaki.**

* * *

She ran and ran.

"No No No!"

She tripped over a rock and fell violently to the ground, rolling and rolling until she fell into a large pothole.

She whaled. "WHY? WHY CAN'T I BE A NORMAL KID WITH A NORMAL LIFE?!"

She crawled up like a ball and silently cried, just in case one of the boys found her. She hoped that Hiro found her.

She remembered when he stood in the way of the blast.

"_Ai, no!"_

"_Hiro- I love you." She whispered._

"_No! I don't want to die! I just met Hiro-"_

She woke up.

She cried even more.

"I remember the word digi-egg."

_There was a large explosion._

"_Ai, run!"_

"_Bwubba noooooo!"_

"_I hope that he becomes a digi-egg."_

The memory hurt so bad that she screamed. "Brother," she cried.

She had just remembered a fuzzy memory of her older brother and a large explosion.

"Eck…." Ai said, getting out of the hole.

"No…. I can't leave Hiro…"

"I….. I _love…._"

She quickly turned around. She saw a strange egg. It soon hatched.

"HA!" she shrieked.

"Puwa Puwa."

"Awwww….. How cute….."

A small Digimon appeared out of the egg. It was a _Puwamon. It was a furry little Digimon._ It had a small little tail and what seemed to be a mask, but was actually fur.

The small portable machine sparked. It had the picture of the Digimon and stats.

_Puwamon: A fresh Digimon! Its attacks are Fuwa Feather._

She took it with her. "Poor baby." Ai said.

"Probably lost from her mama."

**Yuugou:**

* * *

He angrily stomped with a sly smirk. He had his hands in his blue pocket.

"Freaking Digi-mom. Wait I mean Digi-ton-wait no Digi-son- No wait Digi-gum- well I don't care. It's so stupid and stuff."

He had a flashback of the energy blast that nearly killed Ai.

"But I can't do this,"

"I have to help those others."

He looked up in the blue sky. "_I may be a foolish jokester, but I have to help my…."_

He stopped. A Digi-egg appeared.

"What the?"

Yuugou picked it up. "What?"

"Thunder Laser!" a rough voice called.

The energy wave hit the egg and soon exploded.

He stood in shock. "Oh no….."

Yuugou ran away scared.

**Hashi:**

* * *

"I just want peace." He said.

He thought about the others.

_Hiro cried. "Please. Where is everyone….?"_

_A giant energy ball came hurling towards Hiro. "Noo-"_

_There was a huge explosion._

"I have to go back. I may just be a kid, but I have to do something."

A small egg appeared. "What the freak-"

Before he finished his sentence, the egg hatched. "Puwa Puwa."

His device went on. It had the digimon's picture.

**Hiro:**

* * *

He had a day-dream about a soccer game.

"_Kick it, Hideyaki!" the crowd yelled._

_He kicked the ball to the goal._

"_Yes, we've won!"_

"Why can't I just play regular soccer like a regular kid?"

"But…."

He sighed. "No. I have to keep us together. We're in a strange world."

"Oof!"

He tripped on the floor and hurt his chin. "Ow… what was that-"

He looked to see a rocking egg. "That wasn't there. All I did was look up to the sky for a second and-"

The egg hatched. "What is that?"

"Bota Bota."

The machine turned on.

_Botamon: It's an icky slime Digimon. Its attacks are Bubble Blow._

"Come on, little guy."

**It seems that everyone is calm. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

Everyone regrouped.

"Looks like you all got-"before Kazeshrida could finish speaking, he looked at Yuugou, who had no digimon.

"Um,"

"This lightning bolt came out of nowhere and destroyed the egg."

Kazeshrida looked sad. "Oh,"

"RAHHHHHHHHH!"

MameTyramon came running at the five children.

"Move!"

Shoutmon threw it his fiery fastball at the Digimon.

_**BOOMFT!**_

There was a dust cloud that quickly disappeared after MameTyramon came running out.

Shoutmon jumped over MameTyramon and landed hard on the ground.

Then the wild digimon ran into a wall. A dust cloud obscured him and no one could see him.

Soon a light blew away the cloud.

"_DINOREXMON!"_

"Hey. Where'd that Tyra-mon go?"

"He digivolved. He is now DinoRexmon." Kazeshrida replied.

All five of the kids' machines turned on.

_Dinorexmon: A very scary digimon, sometimes known as the "King of Terror". Its attacks are Splatter Hunting and Ogre Flame._

Dinorexmon is a green scaly digimon with a short tail. Above his big snout, he has spikes leading to the hair sticking downwards. On his feet, his middle toes have large claws. He has two fingers with large claws, but not as long as his feet.

"Ogre Flame!"

A liquid like fire blast flew towards Shoutmon.

Shoutmon's microphone suddenly appeared and he used it to deflect the blast.

The magma-like blast flew yards away. The explosion spread and spread and spread.

"Oh no." Shoutmon said, not paying attention.

"Splatter Hunting!" Dinorexmon declared, jumping up at Shoutmon.

"JUMP SHOUTMON JUMP-"

"Bwubble Bow!" Botamon shouted, shooting bubbles at Dinorexmon, who was right above Shoutmon.

Dinorexmon flinched and fell backwards.

Botamon is a black slimy digimon. He had two little ears. On his slime, he had fur.

"You can talk?" Hiro asked Botamon, surprised.

"Yes." He replied.

Dinorexmon ran towards Shoutmon.

"Fuwa Fetha'!"

Brown down blinded Dinorexmon.

"Argh! I'm sick of ya," Dinorexmon said.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

He ran and jumped screaming "Splatter Hunter!"

"Bellow Blaster!" He quickly said, shooting out energy from his microphone.

"Argh!"

Dinorexmon fell to the ground damaged.

"And to finish him off-"

"Rock-"Shoutmon started, positioning his Microphone.

"And-"

"Please no…" Dinorexmon said.

He got up on his feet.

"ROLLER!"

He slammed Dinorexmon into the sky. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Hashi and Ai stood there talking. "I wonder why we both have Puwamon."

"What is the name of these devices?" Hiro asked Kazeshrida.

"These are called," Kazeshrida started, taking out his machine.

"Digi-vices."

"Digital Devices."

"With them, you can put your digimon in it, so you don't have to leave here." Kazeshrida said.

"You must press the first button."

"Wait but how must we leave the Digi-world?" Hiro asked.

"Say, the code word:"

"DIGI-PORTAL OPEN!"

A blue portal opened.

Everyone looked. "Let's go."

Everyone pressed their buttons, and their Digimon returned to their digi-vices.

They walked into the portal.

Yuugou stepped in, and then looked out. "I wonder who _my _digimon was." He sighed.

**How will Yuugou deal with the lost of Digimon? Figure out on Episode 4 of Digimon: Digital Heroes!**


	4. Ep4: Find Yuugou!

Hiro opened his eyes. "Whoa."

They were in the bus that brought them to the digi-world. "If you enter the digi-world, on Earth, no time really passes. Maybe a minute, but days don't pass."

The five stepped out of the damaged bus.

"What happened?"

"Spike Buster!" yelled a strong voice.

A light green humanoid digimon attacked a digimon with his spear.

"JewelBeemon." Kazeshrida uttered.

"That's the name of the digimon." He held up his red and blue digi-vice. It was the same square digi-vice, but the inside color was blue but the outside was red.

_JewelBeemon: A vaccine Ultimate Insect Digimon. Its attacks are Spike Buster and Shot Claw._

JewelBeemon was a humanoid digimon that had a green insect helmet with two antenna flopping around. His mouth was revealed and the helmet had red insect "eyes". Even though he was a humanoid digimon, he had insect like feet. On his upper shoulders he had two small orange "jewels" and a big one a bit lower. He had two jewels on his chest, and two smaller jewels on his stomach. On his arms he had green blades (covering his hands) with huge jewels on them. He had a bit of red popping off of him, and carries a spear with a ruby red head. On the head, one spike sticks up, while two point left and right, and two others pointing downwards in the same directions. The staff is golden.

"JewelBeemon just defeated MegaKabuterimon." Kazeshrida explained.

_MegaKabuterimon Red: Is an insectoid digimon at the Ultimate level. Its attacks are Horn Buster, Electro Shocker, and Wild Scratcher._

MegaKabuterimon Red is a red insect digimon. It has four arms with dark blue/purple hands. Its legs are red too with dark blue/purple feet, with three toes in the front and one in the back. It has a skeletal torso, with some flesh showing. It has a "backpack" with an emerald gem on top.

Many other MegaKabuterimon surrounded JewelBeemon. "Stay away." He warned.

They flew closer. "That's it," he said, charging to the closest MegaKabuterimon. He stabbed it and it became dust. Some MegaKabuterimon got closer, while other fled. When half of the MegaKabuterimon that stayed and fought died, the rest flew away.

"That guy is so cool." Hiro said. "_I wonder if Botamon will become a digimon like that." _He thought. "_Botamon doesn't look like an insect digimon. Maybe he'll be a furry digimon."_

He looked down at Botamon. "How can we help?" Hiro asked.

"Be safe." Shoutmon replied. "We don't want your newly born digimon to die."

He looked at a noodle shop. "Go there."

Dozens of MegaKabuterimon Red approached JewelBeemon. Soon blue versions approached.

_MegaKabuterimon Blue: It is like your ordinary Red Kabuterimon- just that it has longer limbs. Its attacks are Horn Buster and Electro Shocker._

"Positron Laser!" a powerful voice screamed.

A huge blue energy wave wiped out all of the MegaKabuterimon.

"Imperialdramon?" Kazeshrida asked Shoutmon.

_Imperialdramon: It's an Ultimate Digimon with super powers! Imperialdramon has attacks called Positron Laser, Giga Crusher, Splendor Blade, Dragon Kick, Dragon Knee, Majestic Strike, Supreme Positron Laser, and Ionic Blaster, along with a unison attack called Double Positron Laser._

Imperialdramon has a blue helmet with a crown like piece on it. He has Black shoulder pads (that look like samurai pads) with yellow spikes on it. It goes up, then points to whatever pad it's on. Under his shoulder pads are golden streaks. He has something that seems to be armor over his arms, but his blues hands are revealed. His legs look like armor too, being black like the arms. On his knees he has golden Knee pads. His feet are black but his toes are golden. Imperialdramon has red wings that have small holes or ripples in them. On his left arm, he has no gun, but on his right, he has the gun that shoots the Positron Laser. He has a digi-code on his gun with reads "Digital Monster".

"He's…" Kazeshrida started.

"Huge?" Shoutmon said, assuming he was going to say that.

"Yes." He laughed.

"Good job, JewelBeemon." Imperialdramon said.

They both disappeared into yellow light.

"That's an Imperialdramon…" Kazeshrida said in shock.

The Next Day….

* * *

"What happened yesterday?"

The five kids were all in the arcade. Well, downstairs where no one plays. No one could really hear them, since many kids are talking upstairs.

"Who was that giant digimon?"

"A legendary digimon called Imperialdramon."

"There are very little of that digimon. So seeing him is like seeing a cow-fish in Arizona."

"Wait. Cow fish in Arizona? That place is too hot for fish!" Ai laughed.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"He was with JewelBeemon, right?" Hiro asked.

"Yes. That Imperialdramon has a team called Digimon Protectors. It consists of him and JewelBeemon, Paildramon, Sakuyamon, Black MetalGarurumon, and Victory Greymon." Kazeshrida explained.

"That's a lot of people-"

"Hey guys, and girl, have you seen Yuugou?"

"No. He told me he wasn't mad, but thought he wasn't a destined-digi anymore since his digimon died." Hiro said.

Kazeshrida raised his eyebrows. "You guys can stay here," he said.

"I'm going to find him."

"And Hiro, it's called Digi-Destined." He corrected.

Inside the digi-world….

* * *

"Stop it now!" a digimon said.

"Flarerizamon, holt!"

"Blaze Buster!"

_Meanwhile, Hiro, Ai and Hashi's digi-vices started flashing. "I think something's up- in the digimon world." Hiro said. "Well, let's go." Hashi replied. Hiro accidentally put his digi-vice in front of an arcade machine. It turned on. "Hey, the portal can open through an arcade machine!" Hiro cheered. The three entered the swirly portal and closed their eyes, appearing in the digital world!_

Several flame blasts attacked a small town.

Then the kids appeared on the spot!

"Oh no-"

_Flarerizamon: A champion level digimon with a hot temper! This flaming digimon's attacks are Flame Tower, Flame Hit, Blaze Buster, and Raging Inferno!_

"That Digimon is way too strong."

"Stay back, kids! WarGreymon is going to save you guys!"

"Flame Hit!" it screamed.

Numerous hot temperature blasts shot towards WarGreymon.

"Hey- War Gramon or whatever your name is- MOVE!"

**What will happen to this protector digimon? Figure out in the next episode!**


	5. Ep5: Fight, MetalGarurumon! Spice!

"War Greymon" attacked Flarerizamon.

Flarerizamon was a dinosaur looking digimon covered with flames. He had a metal helmet on his head. He also has sharp claws.

"Flame Tower!" Flarerizamon yelled.

An enormous pillar of fire formed and slowly rushed to WarGreymon.

BOOOOOM!

A huge explosion appeared. WarGreymon could be seen flying into the sky.

"You stop it!" Botamon said.

"Um… Botamon shush…" Hiro said nervous.

"You stink!" he said.

"Botamon…!"

Hiro covered Botamon's mouth.

But pink bubbles burst from Botamon's mouth.

It annoyed the creature, and it got mad.

Meanwhile…..

* * *

Kazeshrida ran down the dirty sidewalk.

"Where is Yuugou….." he mumbled.

Then he saw him at the park.

He was leaning against the slide, looking up in the sky.

"Hey, Yuugou!" Kazeshrida called.

_Back in the Digi-World,_

* * *

WarGreymon returned with another digimon.

"I am WereGarurumon."

_WereGarurumon: An Ultimate animal digimon which is usually really loyal to friends. His attacks are Wolf Claw, Garuru Kick, Baldy Blow, and Engetsugeri._

WereGarurumon was a wolf looking digimon. He had a wolf head, which was white with blue stripes on his nose, on his head, below his eyes, and at the end of the spikes of his head. He had hazel eyes. He had two large ears, his left with two silver earrings, and the right with a gold blocky one. However, they were very small. WereGarurumon had two squiggly spikes on top of his head. On his hairy chest, he had a belt strap on it. He had blue jeans with a skull on his left leg, and two brown knee pads, one with spikes that had two up and one down, which was on his left leg. But it was ripped near his white feet, which right had paper wrapped on. His feet had three sharp purple claws. On his left arm he had a brown shoulder pad and a black covering over his arm, but bits of his finger showed. He had brown buckle wrapped around his wrist. On his knuckles he had a gold brass on it.

"Garuru Kick!" he yelled, doing a spin kick towards Flarerizamon.

WereGarurumon's foot damaged Flarerizamon, but it burned his foot.

"Ow! All of the attacks I know are close up, but his body is made of fire and it burns!"

"Maybe my attack, Terra Force, can stop him!" WarGreymon replied.

"But, I'll need help!" he said, turning to the three children.

"Fuwa Feather!" Both of the Puwamon yelled.

"Bubble Blow!" Botamon screamed.

Bubbles spew from Botamon's mouth, scaring the Digimon.

Down showered Flarerizamon.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon said. He built up a gigantic fiery energy ball, and threw it at Flarerizamon.

_BOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_

A huge explosion appeared, destroying Flarerizamon.

"Good job, WarGreymon." WereGarurumon said. "No prob-"

"Mega Bone Stick!" yelled a voice.

A gigantic bone flew and hit WarGreymon. He soon disappeared into dust.

"No…. he was too damaged." WereGarurumon said.

"Heh heh…" the digimon laughed.

_Apemon: An animal Digimon. Its attacks are Mega Bone Stick and Metallic Fur._

"How dare you….." WereGarurumon grumbled. He ran towards Apemon.

Meanwhile…..

* * *

"That's sad….." Kazeshrida said. Yuugou told him what happened.

"Some digimon shot a laser," he repeated.

"Who could that have been…?" Kazeshrida said mad.

_He's mad? My digimon died! _Yuugou thought.

"Why do you care," Yuugou said, looking up as he was talking.

"Because we're friends, Yuugou." Kazeshrida quickly replied.

"That just makes me mad that that could happen." He added.

"But you know what?" Kazeshrida started.

"Just because you digimon died, doesn't mean that you can't be a digimon tamer anymore," he said.

"You can get a new digimon," Kazeshrida said, looking at Yuugou, the same time he turned around.

The two digi-vices flashed.

"The others are in trouble." Kazeshrida said.

They ran as fast as they could to the arcade. They burst through the door and ran downstairs.

"Hiro sent me a message on my phone that you can open up a digi-portal from an arcade machine." Kazeshrida said, putting his digi-vice in front of an arcade game.

"Digi-Portal- OPEN!"

_A blue swirl starts, then consuming Yuugou and Kazeshrida. They flow to through the digi-portal. Then they find themselves…_

"Mega Bone Stick!"

WereGarurumon was hit with Apemon's gigantic metallic bone.

"We have to help! He may end up like WarGreymon!" Hiro said.

"_If only I could do more,"_ he said to himself. He looked down at Botamon.

"Bubble Blow!" Botamon screamed.

"Fuwa Feather!" the two Puwamon screamed.

The combination of the bubbles and down completely frustrated Apemon.

"RAHHHHHHH!" It yelled.

"Shoutmon, UPLOAD!"

A rainbow light expelled out of Kazeshrida's digi-vice, and revealed Shoutmon.

"Fiery Fastball!" he yelled.

The dangerous energy blast sped towards Apemon.

He smirked.

Apemon jumped high in the sky. Then he held his Bone.

"Mega Bone Stick!"

The metallic bone flung to Shoutmon, flinging Shoutmon to the air.

The bone returned to Apemon as he landed on the ground, and Shoutmon crashed hard on the green grass.

"Ouch…." He mumbled.

"Shoutmon!"

"Noo!" Yuugou yelled.

"Guys! Give me power! I will be able to Digi-volve!" WereGarurumon yelled.

"GOOOO!" Hiro said.

Yellow beams of energy went to WereGarurumon, making him glow. After it stopped, he was so golden he digi-evolved.

"Pfft. I don't care about your stupid digivolution." Apemon laughed.

His eyes widened to see MetalGarurumon.

"Me-MetalGarurumon?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Apemon." Kazeshrida said, showing him his digi-vice.

_MetalGarurumon: A Cyborg Digimon. With its new armor, he can defeat enemies with attacks like Cocytus Breath, Grace Cross Freezer, Garuru Tomahawk, Metal Wolf Snout, Metal Howling, and Metal Fang._

"Grace Cross Freezer!" it yelled.

Weapons exploded from MetalGarurumon's body and completely annihilated Apemon.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled as he was destroyed.

"Thank you guys so much." MetalGarurumon said as he flew away.

Later,

* * *

"That was cool."

The five digi-destined were back in Japan, eating some sushi.

"That **was** cool." Hashi said, agreeing.

"All that energy helped WereGarurumon Digi-volve to MetalGarurumon." Ai said.

"Awesome." Yuugou said.

He was about to speak, but then he put some sushi in his mouth.

"HOT! SPICY! THIS IS SPICY RICE! HOT!"

Kazeshrida, Hiro, Hashi, and Ai busted out laughing.

"Didn't you realize you ordered W chō ōgata no supaishī sushi?"

(That means Super Duper Spicy Sushi W in Japanese.)

He looked at his menu.

W超大型のスパイシー寿司

"Oh….. It was on the kids menu."

"The 'Kyokutan'na kizzumenyū'" Hiro reminded.

He looked again.

極端なキッズメニュー

He looked up and smiled. (That meant Extreme Kids Menu).

"Oh."

Everyone laughed.

A waitress came around. "Would you like some water? I heard you scream 'hot! Hot!'" she joked.

"Yes…" he said semi embarrassed.

"_They don't think different of me because my digimon died."_

"Hey Yuugou, I bet I can beat you at Connect 4!"

"Let's see, Hiro!"

_What good friends,_ Yuugou thought.

He smiled. "_After _we eat." He said.

**So what will happen? Yuugou isn't depressed anymore and he learned that he can get a new digimon! But who will it be? And when will he get it? Figure out on Episode five****of Digimon: Digital Heroes!**


	6. Ep6: The new egg, and there isn't just 1

Kazeshrida Dasamuni- 8:40 A.M.

-What up guys?

Hiro Hideyaki- 8:42 A.M.

-I'm the only other 'guy' here. What's up?

Ai Tahaki- 8:45

-Hey. I'm up at eight o' clock. No good. Girls need their beauty sleep.

Yuugou Kusaki- 8:48

-That's funny. When we first came to the digital world, you went berserk.

A.T.: -Oh quiet down, Yuugou. I get cranky with no sleep.

K.D.: -Speaking of Digimon,

(Sudden Inactivity).

_Hiro went to go grab some cookies. It's early up in the morning and Hiro is talking to his friends through_ _Sūpāchatto, (which means "super chat" in Japanese) an online system where you can chat with friends. At Hashi's house, he's searching for his soccer ball. At Ai's house, she's eating breakfast._

_At Kazeshrida's house, well, he's taking a short nap. Hey, he did wake up early. And at Yuugou's, he's just eating some chips._

Then they rush back to their computer/laptops.

Hiro Hideyaki- 8:50

-What about the digi-world, Kazeshrida?

_The buzz sound that happens when a message is sent wakes up Kazeshrida._

Kazeshrida Dasamuni- 8:50

-Yuugou you must get a new digimon.

Yuugou Kusaki- 8:51

-Really? How? Hiro, Hashi, and Ai got their digi-vices when they came to the digital world.

-Mine….. You know. So how?

K.D.: -Meet me at the arcade.

Y.K.: -Alright.

Hiro walks into his room with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He sits at his desk and places the bowl to his left.

He looks at the chat. Ai just posted a new thing. Then Hashi.

(Kazeshrida and Yuugou have logged out)

Ai Tahaki- 8:59

-See you guys later. This chat is inactive.

Hashi Tanaka- 9:00

-Oh… Well bye? I guess. I kind of just came… but okay. Oh and Hiro meet me at the soccer field.

(Hashi Tanaka and Ai Tahaki have logged out of the chat)

"Guess I'll log out."

He moved his mouse to the "quit chat" button and clicked it. Then he was the home of the website. He wrote on a piece of paper "スーパーチャット".

He logged out of his computer and put on some soccer- appropriate clothes.

Meanwhile….

* * *

"We're here, in the digi-world."

Kazeshrida and Yuugou were at Sūpādejimon tetsudō-eki (super digimon train station).

Yuugou looked up at the sign. スーパーデジモン鉄道駅

"Where are we going?" Yuugou asked.

"We're going to Kabuterimon Island." He replied.

"That's where you'll get your digimon."

A train appeared in front of them.

"All aboard to Kabuterimon Island!" yelled the train.

"The train can talk?" Yuugou asked.

"Well, that's really a digimon." Kazeshrida replied as he stepped in.

Yuugou's digi-vice sparked.

_Trailmon (Raccoon Dog): A digimon part of the Metal Empire Family. His moves are Cool Running and Kyuu Break Spark, or Emergency Break Spark_

This type of Trailmon was shaped as a raccoon dog. The fore color was a green and white lingered beneath.

"To Kabuterimon Island!"

After hours, Kazeshrida finally arrived near Kabuterimon Island.

Yuugou and Kazeshrida were fast asleep.

An Impmon tried to steal Kazeshrida's Digi-vice.

Light blasted out of it and Shoutmon appeared.

"Excuse me," Shoutmon said. Kazeshrida quickly woke and so did Yuugou.

"We have a thief." Shoutmon said.

_Impmon: It is an EVIL digimon. Its attacks are Infernal Funnel, Bada Boom, Pillar of Fire, Machine Gun Kick, Dark Song, and Nights of Blizzards._

Impmon has purple ears that point downwards, green eyes, a red scarf around his neck, a yellow smiley face on his stomach, red gloves with three pointy fingers, and spiky feet.

"Uh…. All I wanted to do was see my old pal Shoutmon…" Impmon said, lying.

"And we should believe you why?" Kazeshrida asked, annoyed.

"Because, blonde haired boy," he started, darting his eyes at Yuugou's digi-vice.

"I have ya friend's digi-vice!" Impmon said, snatching Yuugou's Digi-vice.

He dashed out of the Trailmon, with Shoutmon, Kazeshrida and Yuugou following behind.

"This guy is fast!" Yuugou yelled.

"_He thinks he's all that_," Shoutmon thought.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!"

"FIERY FASTBALL!"

An eighth note shaped fire blast blew towards Impmon.

"That wasn't a good IDEA!" Yuugou said.

There were other digimon in the way. The fire blast sped towards Impmon, but he jumped up and it flew to…..

"Rah!" a nasty pink digimon in a trash said as it was burned. He slowly turned around to see Shoutmon, Kazeshrida, and Yuugou staring in shock. "Was that you…" the digimon said in a deep, angry voice. "Um… Depends….. Will you kill us?"

"Junk Chunker!" it shouted as it blasted pink poop from its Bazooka.

"Dodge that! It's…."

The poop slammed into Yuugou's face.

"Poop…"

"I think I might vomit."

"Listen, Garbagemon! We have to time to squabble! Fight me later but-"

"NOW!" the digimon yelled.

It shot poop after poop after poop at the three.

"Fiery-"

Shoutmon tried to attack but the poop went into his mouth!

"GROSS!" Yuugou said. Then he started laughing- until the pink swirly poop shot into his mouth.

He quickly spit it out. "Eww- wait, not to be gross, but that actually taste good- like cotton can-"

Soon a speeding poop bullet crashed into Yuugou stomach.

"Oww!"

"Garbagemon…" Kazeshrida mumbled. He looked at his digi-vice.

But before he could read, Shoutmon yelled "Watch out!"

Shoutmon used his microphone as a staff and used it to deflect the flying poop.

It flew to the nasty digimon.

"Agh!" he said as he was being piled with poop.

"Run guys! We need to catch that thieving Impmon!" Shoutmon said.

Garbagemon was a digimon with its upper body showing but the rest was concealed with the trash can he had. The trash can was green with some white markings on it. Garbagemon had a banana on his head that looks like a wig. His skin was slimy and pink, and his blue eyes try to break up everything, but his usual nasty grin takes over his appearance. He wielded a bazooka that is fastened out of blue and red cans.

"Garbagemon," Kazeshrida started to read while he ran.

"An Ultimate Mutant Virus Digimon that belongs to the…."

He looked at the digi-vice again to make sure he's not crazy.

"The 'Wind Guardians'?"

Shoutmon made no reaction. They were running! He needed to focus.

Kazeshida's red sweater blew as he ran. "His attacks are Junk Chunker and Dirty Saucer."

Soon they were almost exiting the train station.

"Hey guys…" Yuugou started.

"I know this isn't a good time…"

"But I have to go use the bathroom…"

"You're not the only one…." Shoutmon said ashamed.

"Okay . Then go use the bathroom." Yuugou and Shoutmon ran to the boy bathroom door. They looked at the Girl door. "You dare me." Yuugou said as he watched a human girl go in and a Lilymon walk in. "No. Not when a BanchoLeomon is nearby."

He looked to his left. He saw a humanoid Lion digimon and bolted to the boy's bathroom.

_After a few seconds…._

* * *

They ran out of the bathroom and quickly exited the station.

"Man…. Running is so hard…" Yuugou said, stopping.

"Especially when the digimon you're running after is so quick."

They walked to a city.

"Hey… there aren't any Kabuterimon here…." Yuugou said impatient.

"That's because this is Machi no mae ni." Shoutmon said.

Yuugou looked to a sign to his left.

街の前に (Before City)

"Oh." Yuugou said quietly. His stomach growled hard. And then Kazeshrida's. And of course, as a digimon (digimon are always hungry), Shoutmon led the two to a restaurant.

* * *

"This is delicious." Yuugou said with food in his mouth.

"Like on Earth," Shoutmon started.

"They have fish." He said, food flying out of his mouth.

Kazeshrida stopped drinking and looking from the window.

"Well, actually, the fish that aren't digimon are actually from Earth," he said, slowly picking up his chicken bone.

"Or chicken. Or any other type of food you would **normally **find on Earth." He continued, eating his chicken slowly.

"Remember Garbagemon?" Kazeshrida said, making Shoutmon and Yuugou nearly vomit.

"Yes…. He haunts me…" Yuugou joked, soon giggling and devouring his plate.

"Well, turns out that he wasn't made in the digi-world." He said.

They stopped eating. "So he's an alien?" Shoutmon said, food coming out of his mouth.

"Well, I read in his Bio on the digi-vice that he was once a Trash Can on someone's desktop. I'm guessing a digi-portal opened and sucked it in, mutating it. Now it's part of the digi-world."

"So maybe fish or chicken were sucked into the digi-world."

Shoutmon and Yuugou looked at each other. "But they are perfectly fine. Chicken and fish or any other product on Earth is usually organic, food speaking. We're organic. But we didn't mutate. So that chicken and that fish you two are eating is perfectly fine."

They resumed devouring their food.

After they finished, an egg-like creature approached them. "Where are your digi-dollars?!"

"Ummm… Digi-dollars…?" Yuugou asked nervous.

"YES! LET ME SOUND IT OUT FOR YOU!"

"This guy is crazy," Yuugou whispered to Kazeshrida while the egg-like digimon sounded out the word "digi-dollars".

"Do you think we should leave?" Yuugou asked.

"We can, but then we can never come back here again." Kazeshrida replied.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?" the egg-digimon yelled.

"I guess he finished pronouncing 'digi-dollars'." Yuugou whispered.

"That's **IT!**" The egg-like digimon said enraged.

The egg-like digimon was surrounded by a dark aura.

"Digitamamon Digivolve into-"

The digimon's voice started to sound evil and deep.

"Devitamamon!" It said in an evil voice.

"Hideous!" Yuugou accidently shouted.

"I am Perfect!" Devitamamon yelled.

"No you're not! Not when you're looking like some monster out of the Thriller!"

"Patomon!" it yelled.

"Hand me a mirror so I can prove this hooligan wrong!"

A little flying digimon flew to Devitamamon and gave him a mirror.

"You made me like this!" the monster yelled.

It flew out of the shop, breaking through the wall.

"That was one UGGGGGGGGLYYYYYY digimon." Yuugou joked.

"This is not funny. First, we come here for your new digimon. _Then a fool _takes your digi-vice. And now there is a **real **digital _**Monster **_on the loose."

"I'll handle Devitamamon," Shoutmon said.

"Go find your digi-vice!"

Yuugou and Kazeshrida ran down the street.

"Impmon may be off the island by the time we find him!" Yuugou said.

"Not with a little help!"

A phoenix-like digimon flew above them, and then landed.

"I'm Birdramon! Hop on!"

The phoenix-like digimon Birdramon flew the two digi-destined above the island.

"Impmon!" Yuugou yelled. "I SEE HIM!"

Impmon was looking around. He heard Yuugou, but didn't see him, so shrugged and entered the cave.

Birdramon landed.

"I'll stay here to help." She said.

Yuugou and Kazeshrida quietly entered the cave.

"Hey, BR!" Impmon called, impatient.

"I found a digi-vice!" he yelled.

A shadowy figure stepped closer.

"You stole it, didn't you." The shadowy digimon said in a mature voice.

"Yes…." Impmon mumbled.

"But I have it-"

Yuugou dropped his phone.

"I heard somtin'." Impmon said.

"Come out! Hey listen! If ya come out now, I'll maybe spare ya…. But just come out!"

Yuugou's phone started to go crazy.

"Oh…. It's ya digi-destined kids…. Hmph."

"_I have somein' that'll scare 'em." _Impmon deviously thought.

"Bada Boom." Impmon said quietly.

Darkness flames shot out at near the area Yuugou and Kazeshrida was hiding.

"They're in that area." The digimon said.

"You're keen eyes com' in handy, BlackRapidmon." Impmon said.

"Hey, umm… Yuugou? His name is Yuugou right? I don't care. Hey, kid! Want'cha digi-vice back? Come out, coward!"

"Pillars of Fire!" Impmon said, summoning a wall of fire.

"That's it," Yuugou said.

"I'm going."

The fire stopped.

"Give back my digi-vice." Yuugou ordered.

"Infernal Funnel!" Impmon said, summoning elements of ice and fire.

"No, Impmon." BlackRapidmon said.

"Rapid Fire." BlackRapidmon said in a normal voice.

Missiles flew from the dark and headed towards Yuugou.

But then Yuugou's digi-vice glowed and quickly flew out of Impmon's hand to Yuugou's.

Yuugou held his digi-vice to the dark and the missiles blew up.

"With the power of the digi-vices, we can't fail!" Yuugou said.

The light seemed to make Impmon weaker, so Yuugou and Kazeshrida shone it lighter.

"Mircale Missile!" BlackRapidmon said.

A purple triangular beam shot towards Yugou and blew him and Kazeshrida out of the cave.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon yelled as soon as Impmon exited the cave.

Two giant flame blasts sped towards Impmon and caused a huge orange explosion.

The shadowy figure, BlackRapidmon, flew out of the cave and grabbed Impmon's hand and flew away.

"Uhhhh…." Yuugou groaned as he woke up.

"Thank you, Birdramon." Kazeshrida said.

"No problem. I always help digi-destined." Birdramon replied.

She looked up at the sky.

"Even the most thankless."

"Wait!" Yuugou called.

"I need to get a new baby digimon. Do you know where they are?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Can you fly us there?" Yuugou asked.

"Sure!" she replied excited.

In a short amount of time, the two friends arrived in a grassy field of digi-eggs.

"This is where insect digimon like Kabuterimon are born. Pabumon are so common in this area so they grow up to be strong Kabuterimon. That's why the island's named-"

"Hey! What are you doing here!" a voice called.

"It's me, Birdramon." She called back.

Digimon dressed like the onmyouji appeared to them.

"Are you kids here to visit?" the digimon asked sternly.

"No, sir." Kazeshrida said nervous.

"Don't be nervous. This guy is cool, right?" Yuugou said, first looking at Kazeshrida, then the digimon.

"Taomon, this child by the name of Yuugou needs to get a digimon." Birdramon explained.

"My other digimon egg was blown up by some lighting flash or something." Yuugou added on.

"Okay," he sighed. "But don't cause any trouble, you hear me?"

"Alright."

Yuugou looked around for digi-eggs.

"What could he be looking for? Digi-eggs are all around." Kazeshrida said impatient.

Birdramon and Taomon talked, while Kazeshrida sat on the grass, looking at his digi-egg

Then Yuugou spotted a rocking digimon egg.

"Ooh!" he said as he raced to it.

"You found a digi-egg?" Kazeshrida asked, bored.

"Yes. And a ready one, too!" he said as the egg started to crack.

Then yellow lights shot out of the egg. And then there was **no **egg.

A slimy green digimon sat in Yuugou's hands. It had a pacifier in its mouth.

"Pabu, Pabu."

Soon there was a large explosion that scared the baby digimon.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" it yelled.

"What was…."

Shoutmon came running to Yuugou.

"RUN! IT'S DEVITAMAMON!"

_**Now Yuugou has a digimon. But will he protect it? Because Devitamamon now has figured out where Kazeshrida and Yuugou were hiding! Figure it out on the next episode of Digimon:**_

**DIGITAL**

**HEROES**


End file.
